Ideas From a Lost Fanfic Author
by blackrosethorns13
Summary: These are my latest ideas for my next Skip Beat Fanfic. There are four ideas i have started and I want you guys to choose. When I get a certain amount of votes I will continue the story that won. Please vote I need help decideing which story to work on with 'Cupid's Snow'. I hope you enjoy my ideas! CLOSED- ANY OTHER VOTES WILL BE DISMISSED...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat or any of it's characters.

_**Explanation Must Read:**_ I've realized that I get ideas, write them and them post them…..not a good idea since half of them I never finish *sigh*. So I need your help…..(Yes I will continue Cupid's Snow since it has four chapters already) I am going to post the beginning of each idea. You can read each idea and then tell me which one is the best. When I get a certain amount of 'votes' I will choose which story to continue first and finish it before I touch the others. (Ok, I may throw in a one-shot now and then…) Please participate! Also all will be rated at least T…. So the first idea that I have is below (Tittles are my rough draft tittles so it may change if it gets chosen) These also will tend to very short, it depends on how much of the idea I actually worked with.

_**Idea One**_…

_**Summary:**_ Kyoko, Kanae, and Mimori are all like sisters in the angel world. One day Kyoko gets worried when Mimori shows affection towards a certain devil. When her sister claims to love the devil Kyoko's emotions start turning dark. Kuon, a fellow angel, can't stop her before he tells her his feelings and Kyoko is punished for her deeds. Her punishment is being sent to live on earth along with the person she loves, never to meet him again. Her other sister, Kanae, watches over her with her husband (in the angel world) Yashiro as they try their best to bring Kuon and her back together. Suprisingly they meet again in the entertainment world. Will their memories return or will they fall in love without them?

_**This fanfiction idea was inspired by:**_ *sighs* Sho Fuwa's Prisoner POV that Kyoko and Mimori stared in.

_**Author's Notes**_: While I do indeed use the plot from the Prisoner POV that is OK since I'm just following script. The rest of the story will be mainly Ren x Kyoko but since you have to know what happened to the other two there is some Sho x Mimori in there, plus the couple Yashiro(Yukihito) x Kanae. So after the prologue it kind of follows the story of skip beat until everyone remembers, yet I did twist a few things…..more like the acting part, and how everyone meets as a human is like Skip Beat…..the rest is a complete twist. :)

_**Part One: Love from a Devil and Sins of an Angel**_

In the realm of angels were three sisters. Their names were Kanae, Kyoko, and Mimori. They had been raised like daughters by the higher up angels and often stuck together. Kanae was only a very short year older than Kyoko, had long, wavy, silk like, black hair, and deep purple eyes. Kyoko was a short 5 years older than Mimori, had long, wavy, soft, blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. Obviously Mimori was the youngest. She had long, straight, silky, blond hair, and grass green eyes. The three loved each other and watched out for each other as real sisters did. On this particular day they were sitting in a field of flowers laughing and talking.

"It's not fair." pouted Mimori.

"What's isn't fair Mimori? Did we do something wrong?" asked Kyoko.

"No! You and Kanae could never do something to upset me!" said Mimori.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Kanae.

"Both of you have someone to call your own. Kanae you have Yukihito and Kyoko has Kuon." She was unhappy but couldn't help smiling in a teasing manner.

Kyoko was frozen at this and both of her sisters laughed. "Mimori you'll find someone soon." said Kanae.

Then she turned to Kyoko "And you, she's right you know….you two have been chasing circle around each other since we were little."

"Kanae I don't think she can hear you….she is still shocked to think that someone would call them a couple." giggled Mimori.

"I'm sorry what did you guys say?" asked Kyoko coming out of her trance.

"We said we think you and Kuon would make a good couple." said Mimori.

"…" (Kyoko)

"Would you stop spacing out every time someone says something about you and Kuon? I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he were to ask you to stay with him soon." Said Kanae.(A/N: Means …be his companion or love basically but in angel talk since they don't marry or anything like that.)

"Kanae that's not possible…..I'm not nearly as beautiful as you or Mimori." Kyoko sighed.

"Don't say that Kyoko! You just as beautiful as us or any other angel. In fact you're even more beautiful." said Mimori.

"Kyoko you need to be more self-confident. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Kanae questioned Kyoko.

"I doubt he looks at me the way you think he does." Kyoko replied.

"Of course he does! He looks at you the way Yukihito looks at Kanae." explained Mimori. Now it was Kanae's turn to blush.

_**-Idea two: -**_

_This one is longer, but isn't developed very well. If it is chosen I would probably go back and fix it in places or make it better._

**Summary:** Ren Tsuruga….the number one actor, and sexiest man in Japan. Known for his amazing acting skills, and making his fans "drop dead" with just a smile. He could have anything and anyone he wanted, yet he didn't want just anyone. That's right ….who would have thought that HE, Ren Tsuruga, was the secret admirer of a young girl from his past? -OR- (the easier one to understand) Ren Tsuruga has always had that young girl from his past on his mind, even secretly paying her visits. One day when he visits the ryokan he finds out that the one he admires is going to have an arranged marriage. Revealing himself to the girl he loves, he convinces her to come to Tokyo with him as his wife. Will he and Kyoko be able to keep their secret hidden or will they be bombarded by press and rabid fan girls? Also will Kyoko come to terms with her love for her fairy prince or will she deny it, even in this story, too dense and afraid to accept Ren's feelings?

_**Chapter 1: The Secret Admirer (Just the rough draft version)**_

Her golden eyes, ebony black hair, and porcelain like skin were what made her beautiful to him. He knew that he could never have her from day one, as she always talked about her 'Prince Sho'. Yet after seeing her 9 years later he could never get her out of his head. He had happened to come across her at a Ryokan she had grown up at. Still she loved her Prince Sho. He would ever so often visit the Ryokan to see how she was or just to see the little girl from his past, but he never got to meet her since she was always busy. Now he still loves the little girl from his past who had turned into his ideal woman.

Ren was staring off into space when he heard his name…

"Ren! Hey Ren…Wake Up!" shouted his manager Yashiro. He wasn't the type to yell, but Ren had been dazed for at least five minutes.

"Yeah what is it?" wondered Ren.

"The director said that was it for the day, so we can leave now." He informed Ren.

"Great…now I can get some rest." Sighed Ren.

"Just a minute ago…" a smile crept up the manager's face. "You were thinking about that girl weren't you? …And when are you going to tell me who she is?!" Yashiro knew that someone had Ren like that and he was eager to know who had captured Japan's number 1 sexiest bachelor's heart.

"I told you it doesn't matter." Said Ren

"Oh so I was right it is a girl that you've been thinking about."

_"Crap" _

He had just been tricked by his manager and knew Yashiro wouldn't stop now until he got a name.

"Is it someone I know?" pestered his manager.

"No." is all he said and he ignored the rest of the questions until he had gotten the manager home.

Ren drove to his apartment and thought about visiting that Ryokan again, after all it had been at least a year. When he arrived at his place he pulled out his cell.

"Hey president do you think it's possible to clear my schedule for 2 days in the near future."

"I'm not sure but I'll see what I can do. How about Wednesday and Thursday?"

"That's fine with me." Ren Hung up not wanting to explain to the president and went straight to his bedroom.

_Meanwhile in Kyoto…_

"Yes sir…I understand." Answered the 18 year old.

Her face showed no emotion until she reached her room. The girl understood that she had a duty but she was certainly unhappy about the arranged marriage. Ever since their son Sho abandoned them his parents had been looking for someone to take over the Ryokan with Kyoko when they died. Sho had left for Tokyo to become a singer and tore Kyoko's heart right before he did. He had told her she was nothing except a maid to him and was plain or boring. So now the once love sick girl hates love and the man who taught her to. Kyoko was less upset about the marriage than worrying who would want to marry her. She was "obviously" a plain and boring woman or Sho wouldn't have left her, so she wondered

_"Who in their right mind would want to marry me?"_

And also felt sad for the man whom might be forced into it. Wondering what to do Kyoko frantically searched for something. She sighed with relief when she found a small clasp purse under her opening it she dumped out a small object. Quickly she clutched it to her chest and as if she were praying said "Please Corn help me through this." She opened her hands and looked down with a smile. In her hands was a small bluish-purple stone.

"Thank you Corn." She once more sighed with relief. After placing the stone back into the small purse she put it back under her pillow and then got ready to sleep.

_"I wonder if I'll ever see Corn again..."_

Ren woke up to the blaring noise of his alarm clock. He rolled over to check the time…7:00. His eyes widened and he quickly got up.

_"If I don't hurry I'll miss my flight."_ He thought while quickly getting ready.

He rushed out the door and headed to the airport. On his way there he pulled out his cell phone and called Yashiro. Yashiro didn't answer so Ren left a message.

"Hey Yashiro just wanted to let you know the president cleared my schedule for the next two days and I'm going somewhere. See you Friday." He flipped his phone closed and put it away.

Ren barley made his flight and relaxed on the flight to Kyoto. _"I wonder how she is doing."_ He thought as he looked down at small velvet box.

"Someday I'll have to tell her but maybe not this time." he shoved the small box into his bag and looked out the window. He couldn't shake the feeling that something good was going to happen.

Kyoko was tending to some guests when Tashio called her "Kyoko please come here we have a special guest."

"Excuse me." She told her guests.

She went down stairs to see what she was needed for. When she saw the "special guest" she wondered who it could be. He was tall, had dark hair and his face was covered by a hat.

"Kyoko you are not to tell anyone who he is since he came here specially to relax." said Tashio.

He handed her the guest list and pointed to the name.

She gasped a bit but then remembered _"Oh yeah doesn't he come here at least once a year?"_ She bowed, took his bag , and showed him to his room.

"Here is your room sir. If anything is needed just ask." She bowed and left the room.

Ren smiled _"She is still just as beautiful…but something's different and I don't see her 'Prince Sho' anywhere."_

He sat down and began reading a book he had brought with him. A few minutes later a woman entered. Ren recognized the woman from his other visits.

"Excuse me sir would you like some tea?" she wondered.

"Yes I would love some and if you don't mind me asking where is that boy who use to be here?" he asked.

The woman sat down across from Ren. "Well I'm only telling you this because you asked…Our son left for Tokyo to become a singer.*sigh* poor Kyoko at first she was heartbroken but after he said those nasty things she's been acting different. I don't even want to call him our son after that." She explained.

"I'm sorry that happened." He said but his eyes had a malicious glare.

_"He said something horrible to her. I think I'll beat him next time I see him." _

"Oh and you shouldn't worry about Kyoko, I'm sure she'll be fine soon enough." She said.

Ren looked at the owner a bit confused.

"Don't look at me that way boy," she smiled "I know why you've been coming here."

Ren watched her as she left wondering how she knew.

A bit later someone knocked. "Excuse me but may I enter?" the voice asked.

Ren knew it was Kyoko and replied "Yes please do."

Kyoko entered with a tea pot and cups on a tray. She set them on the table and poured the tea out.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No thank you." Ren smiled and Kyoko left the room.

Outside the room Kyoko was frantically trying to calm her devils for Ren's smile had melted them.

Back in the room Ren was sipping tea and thinking about taking a walk.

_"I wonder if that place is still there_.."

He left his room and headed into the woods. Soon he came to a clearing. There was a stream that sparkled under the moonlight and the trees around it glistened with dew.

_"It's still the same."_

He sat down on a large rock and removed a small velvet box from his pocket. Upon opening it one could see that inside was a sapphire ring_._

_ "I could at least get to know her, I mean maybe she will except me eventually. No….Ren you're not thinking straight, even if she did she would hate you after telling her about Kuon."_ Ren sighed and flipped the velvet box shut before slipping it back into his pocket.

Kyoko had just finished the dishes, and was told to rest for the night. Yet Kyoko wasn't tired, she was wide awake in fact. Not sure what to do she ran upstairs to her bedroom. After grabbing her small clasp purse out from under her pillow she went back down stairs, and left out the back door. She walked through the woods till she came to a clearing. What surprised Kyoko was the man sitting on a large rock and looked very troubled.

Guessing it was one of the guests she said "Excuse me sir but why are you out here this late?"

Ren jerked his head up to see the person he was thinking of right before him. "Oh I'm sorry I was just remembering something and this place is so peaceful." He told her.

"I know what you mean it is very nice out here." Said Kyoko.

Ren knew she was in guest mode and was wondering how to get her out of it.

"Please drop the formalities and join me. Out here you can just be yourself." Said Ren.

_**Yeah that's all I have at the moment but this is one of my favorite ideas….. like I said it's the rough draft so it probably has grammar issues and isnt as good as it could be...though it is the first thing i typed when the idea came to mind...**_

-**_Idea Three-_**

_**Summary:**_ AU Kyoko is having extreme doubts about marring her fiancé Sho Fuwa, never have wanting to accept his proposal in the first place and seeing his true nature. Her attention is set on her second best friend, none other than Ren Tsuruga. What will happen when Kyoko breaks things off with a peeved Sho, Ren's feelings start to show through, and Yashiro and Kanae continue to play matchmaker?(This story contains a more mature Kyoko, and may turn M rated if it is chosen)

Chapter One: When One Realizes Their Mistake…..

Kyoko Mogami, a 23 year old, well known actress, who is 'happily' engaged to her childhood prince, Shotaro Fuwa. They have been engaged for 1 month and the wedding would be in 6. The only problem now was the 'bride to be' was having extreme doubts. That's right, Kyoko just wasn't sure about the wedding. When they were dating she had been ecstatic and would do anything for 'Sho-kun', but when she went into show business she became more independent and started to see her prince as less. Yet when he proposed she couldn't say no. Kyoko Mogami just wasn't one to humiliate someone in front of a whole cast and crew. Although she had meant to talk to Shotaro nicely, she had recently begun to see him for who he was. A lying, cheating, and heartless child. Not a man, a child. He had needs, and Kyoko realized he certainly doesn't treat her like his fiancée. He never kissed her, asked her how her day was, they didn't even share the same bed! All these thoughts were being told to her best friend 'Moko-san', as they sat on a private beach(LME's), to just get away.

"Kyoko, you're just now realizing all this! I understand you didn't want to humiliate him, but if you didn't want to marry him, you should have said no." Kanae said.

"I know Moko-san, but I at least saw him as my childhood friend at that time. Now…..well now I just see him for his true self…..a lying, cheating, and heartless-"

"Bastard?" Kanae finished.

"Yes! I think I'm going to confront him tonight. I know he is seeing other girls!Moko-san, I just want you to know that I'm not upset, because I'm heartbroken; I'm upset because he took up so much of my life. I mean I might have found my real prince by now, or be even further in my acting career, since I didn't take offers he didn't want me doing." Kyoko explained and felt like she had gotten a ton, off her chest.

"That's why I'm happy I'm with someone, who is at least associated with acting." Kanae said.

Kyoko smirked. "By the way, how did your 2 year anniversary go?"

At that moment a very rare thing happened…Kanae blushed. Kyoko giggled and pressed Kanae for details.

"Please tell me! What did he do for you?"

"Alright! He took me to a really nice restaurant that had low-calorie meals, gave me a dozen roses, and a really nice silver charm bracelet." Kanae quickly told Kyoko.

"That's so romantic, Moko-san! You're so lucky!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Kanae decided it was her turn to tease. "Kyoko, you know after you break it off with that guy, you could be lucky too."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko wondered.

"Haven't you noticed yet? *sigh* I'm talking about Tsuruga-san. You may deny it, but I swear that man is head over heels in love with you!" Kanae said.

"Moko-san, don't say such things, Ren is only my friend and would never take that kind of interest in me." said Kyoko sounding a bit upset.

"Fine, don't listen, but if he ever confesses, I get to say I told you so. Plus didn't you say that you loooove him?" Kanae said.

Kyoko blushed. "My feelings mean nothing if he doesn't return them." she mumbled.

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly Yashiro, and the subject of their talk, at the moment, appeared in front of them.

"I didn't expect you two to be here. Do you mind if we join you?" Yashiro asked.

"Not at all, please sit." Said Kyoko.

Yashiro took a seat next to Kanae and gave her a kiss on the cheek, while Ren sat next to Kyoko. Ren had been surprised to see the girls, but figures it had something to do with his manager. Even when Kyoko was engaged, he didn't stop, claiming she could always be swept away. Ren was, though quite happy to run into Kyoko. Although he hated Fuwa, he wanted to make sure she was happy.

"Hello, Kyoko how is everything going?" he asked.

Kyoko again sighed. She knew she had to tell him, he was after all her second best friend, and she knew he saw her as a good friend.

"Actually, not so good." She said.

Ren frowned. Yashiro and Kanae decided this was a good time to sneak off, and leave the two alone. "What happened?" asked Ren.

He was worried, since she looked stressed and certainly not happy.

Kyoko explained her doubts to him and then put her face in her hands. "I don't feel anything around him ether.. This whole thing has been one huge mistake." Kyoko confessed.

Ren was wide eyed. He didn't think things would go that way. While one part of him wanted to scream "YES!" and punch the jerk, since he knew a factor of this was probably cheating, the other part of him wanted to be there for Kyoko.

"Well I'm glad I said that." Kyoko said and stood up.

She stretched her arms and slipped off her cover up. Ren couldn't help but stare. Kyoko was wearing a white bikini that tied on the sides.

"Sorry I just kind of dumped that all on you." Kyoko said.

"Don't be, I'm here for you." Ren smiled making Kyoko's heart beat faster.

That's what she meant. That never happened around Shotaro, nor did her whole body heat up from even just the simple brush of skin.

Ren stood up and stretched also. Kyoko couldn't help but look as his chest moved and see that he had a very nice body. Ren said something barely caught by Kyoko, and headed towards the water. Kyoko followed, saying she would join him, but couldn't keep her eyes off Ren as he moved. She stopped and sat where the tide came, watching Ren continue on. The light blush she had deepened when she realized she was staring yet didn't stop. Ren soon came up from the water and moved his hair out of the way. This put Kyoko on the edge. The water droplets dripping down his chest, and his wet hair clinging to his neck.

Kyoko closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan. "No wonder they all wanna do him." Kyoko mumbled. Hey, she is Kyoko, but she is also a 23 year old virgin. Any woman would be crazy to say he didn't have looks.

_Yeah, that's all I have for that…_

**_-Idea Four-_**

_**Summary:**_ Ren gives Kyoko a present he knows she will love, but he wasn't counting on it giving her the best adventure of her life. Follow Kyoko as she helps Nutcracker find the sugar plum princess, while she searches for her prince, and meets friends along the way. But what Kyoko doesn't know is that her prince may have been with her the whole time….

I wrote this Christmas Eve while watching the movie, since it was my favorite when I was little. I haven't gotten that much, not even to the fantasy part yet, but I wanted to share this last idea with you.

_**Chapter One: When the clock strikes….**_

Kyoko was looking down at the shimmering eyes of the strange doll in her hands.

"A nutcracker?" she asked, not quite sure what it was.

Ren chuckled. "Yes. I know it's different, but there is a story that goes with it."

Kyoko looked up at Ren interested, since Princess Rosa's story had been so good.

"You see he used to be the prince of a large kingdom, but when the king passed away mice took control and the mouse king turned the prince into a nutcracker. So while he is wood on the outside, on the inside beats the heart of a prince." Ren explained.

Kyoko's eyes were sparkly and she hugged the nutcracker. "Thank you so much, Ren-san!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Ren told her with a smile.

A silence passed as Kyoko looked down at the nutcracker wondering what kind of prince may have been trapped inside it and Ren continued to watch her.

Finally Kyoko broke the silence. "By the way Ren-san….Why did you wait to give it to me now? The party is almost over and people are beginning to leave."

"It was something I wanted to give to you alone. I thought that maybe I could save the best for last." Ren said.

Truly he had wanted Kyoko to remember his gift the most and figured she would hang onto he last thing she got or the rest of the night.

"Then I think you succeeded." mumbled Kyoko so Ren didn't hear.

Ren's gaze wondered to the window for a moment and saw that it was snowing. "Kyoko-chan, it looks like it's beginning to snow. May I give you a ride home before the weather gets too bad?" he asked.

Kyoko looked out the window, seeing that what he had said was true. "I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Kyoko-chan, it's your birthday and it would be my pleasure to take you home." he assured her.

Kyoko nodded.

By the time they had gotten all of Kyoko's presents into a large bag and gotten in Ren's car, the snow had begun to pile up. Kyoko looked out the window as the snow drifted down and slowly fell into a slumber.

Kyoko woke up and felt something soft on her. She hugged it closer and then opened her eyes. She was lying on Ren's couch and there was a thick blanket on top of her. Suddenly she heard the door open and Ren entered, carrying the large bag of presents.

Seeing she was awake he smiled and walked over. "How are you doing?" asked Ren.

"Fine. Um… why am I here?" Kyoko asked.

"The street was blocked up by your apartment and the snow was really coming down, so I came back here. I didn't want to wake you so I brought you up." said Ren.

"You should have woken me up! Now you're all covered in snow and probably freezing!" exclaimed Kyoko.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan, I didn't mind at all." Ren told her.

Kyoko nodded and then Ren notice that she was shivering.

"You're clothes are probably wet, but I didn't want to…" Ren looked away for a moment. "Anyways there is a change of clothes in the guest room for you."

Kyoko blushed and thanked Ren. She left and went to go change. Ren sighed. He was grateful for the extra time with Kyoko, but knew he would be pushing his limit. He set the bag down and went to his room. He had taken his scarf and coat off at the door and was still wearing his nice clothes. He undid his tie, and then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes. He changed into long black pajama pants, and black sweat shirt.

_I'm kinda sad I didn't write more, but I didn't want to continue it just yet….._

_**THE END: **_There are the choices, please leave a comment or PM me to let me know which one you like best! Hope you enjoy my ideas and look forward to the results! See you later :D


End file.
